Banshee Academia
Banshee Academia is the second episode of the survival-horror point-and-click episodic adventure game Scream Queens Collection Vol.1: Hot Chick's Bloodbath . Released on October 3, 2016 along with the previous episode "Pilot " as the two standard premieres on Xbox Live and PlayStation Network. This episode focus on the Japanese horror movie idol Sakura Tsukinowa hired by the horror movie director Ryota Zendaichi to enter the Banshee Academia for the next horror movie hits before beginning interfered by a girl, who turned out to be banshee that heralds the death of someone by a skin-peeled shriek, killing them instantly. Synopsis A Japanese horror movie director Ryota Zendaichi hires 20-year-old J pop singer and horror movie actress Sakura Tsukinowa attends the Banshee Academia for her special training. But when she meets a girl named Tomoko Kodama, who actually a Banshee cause Sakura to lets out the skin-pilled bloodcurdling scream, killing her friends and crews. Plot Following a mysterious death of Kodama family members in an ominous academy, a Japanese horror movie director Ryota Zendaichi and his crews takes the horror movie actress and J-pop singer Sakura Tsukinowa to Banshee Academia for her special training. As she busy around, Sakura encounters with a little girl named Tomoko, who warn her that banshee are omens the death of beloved one by emits a skin-peeled shrieks. After suddenly disappear, Sakura returns to the stage to portraying her role as a 17-year-old teenage victim in upcoming horror film inspired by on actual events of Hello Kitty murder in Hong Kong. While filming, Sakura walks at a side of stage then she turns around to see a kidnapper (portrayed by Anna Hachimiya). Believing that was a hatchet-wielded monster, Sakura lets out a bone-spitted scream, cause Anna's skin to peel off. Everyone screams in shocks after witnessing the Banshee rips Anna's skin off already and run away in fear and terror, leaving Sakura in shock. Sakura cries out for her friend's death. But she don't mean she killed her. She goes to investigate a film set to find the camera and played it. It was actually a girl named Tomoko Kodama, an orphan who run away after her family's mysterious death. At bathroom, Sakura goes to find Kiriko, scared. She said that she don't meant to kill Anna and, before Kiriko revealing a secret about banshee, Kiriko freaks out at Tomoko's creepy face. Then Tomoko shrieks out at Kiriko's face, blowing her head. Screaming in horror, Sakura run to the main foyer to found a ripped Ofuda (talisman) that used in Shinto to wards off an evil spirit. Then after opening the door to the kitchen, she found Kouta Tachi, who said that he learn about the fairies in Irish mythologies about the creatures who heralds the death of family members or beloved one by shrieking and kneeling. However, Tomoko jumps in front of Kouta's face and screams at him, ripping off his head. Then she attack Sakura, but Ryota saves her by tackling. Sakura returns to the movie set and to the horror, she found the dead bodies of Kodama family members committed suicide by burn themselves in the mansion, because Tomoko is a feral and Sakura is actually Sakuko Kodama, Tomoko's older sister and is a banshee. Then she found Yashiro Ishii standing in Academia's passage and before can reach him, Yashiro said he want to committed suicide because he fail to protect his girlfriend Kiriko then he shoot himself with his gun and died, leaving Sakura screams her hearts out. After managed to escape from Banshee Academia, Tomoko being to chase Sakura and in attempts to recall a memories of her family member's suicide. But Sakura refuse to believe that she just a crazy. Tomoko said she killed everyone to protect Sakura from the strangers. Ryota rush to rescue her, but Tomoko knocked him out. After the battle, Sakura defeating Tomoko by throwing her off into the swamp, watching her screaming her sister's name before drowning. Sakura and Ryota reunited, he said that true legend about Irish creatures are actually a real and how could Sakura is a banshee omens everyone's death by screaming. But shortly as the two about to kiss, Sakura starts to have hallucinations of Ryota's grotesque face and lets out a high-pitched shriek at Ryota. Ryota screams in horror as his skin peeling off into skeleton. Then a police comes for investigation and to their shock, they found the crews are death. Sakura, seeing Ryota's dead body and realize she have killed her friends and her sister, she kneels down and shrieks in both grief and horror over losing everyone, remaining her as a sole survivor. 50 years later, an aged Sakura, now wheelchair-bound and retired from her career, seeing the sunrise at far away of Banshee Academia. Her throat was raw from several screaming and unable to speak anymore. She remember about her family's death and their screaming as omen for beloved one's death. Then Sakura see the spirits of her dead family and Tomoko looking at her with smile, apologize in her action. Sakura smiles back and return to her original home; an ominous mansion, remaining her origin as a Banshee. To be continue... Appearing Character Playable Character * Sakura Tsukinowa Allies * Ryota Zendaichi (murdered when Sakura emits a high-pitched shriek in her hallucination status, peeling off his skin into skeleton) Villains (Boss) * Tomoko Kodama / The Banshee (boss,killed by throwing off into swamp) Other * Kiriko Koyamizu (murdered when Tomoko shrieks at her face, blowing her head off) * Anna Hachimiya (murdered when Sakura screams at her, believing she's an axe-wielding monster, cause her skin to peel off) * Kouta Tachi (killed when Tomoko shrieks in his ear, ripping his head off) * Yashiro Ishii (committed suicide after he fail for protecting his girlfriend Kiriko by shooting in his head, leaving Sakura screams like a banshee) Category:Dark Dungeon games Category:Episodes Category:Scream Queens Collection series Category:Scream Queens Collection Vol.1: Hot Chick's Bloodbath Category:Scream Queens Collection Vol.1: Hot Chick's Bloodbath episodes